mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Desiree Morris
Desiree Marie Morris (b. June 7, 2006) She's a half-blood witch, her lineage hails from the Morris line of Purebloods which is an old Wizarding Family. She is a Hufflepuff Alumni and currently works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. ('''OOC Note: **' WIP. ** The following information may not be used IC, unless previously discussed. Meta-gaming is not tolerated. The rumours section maybe used freely. On-going RP sections will not be included.))'' (((OOC Note: This is a work in progress more to come soon))) Early Life It was a sunny Sunday on the 7th of June when Desiree's mother had given birth to her at St. Mungo's Hospital. She was born in a private room apart from the doctor and nurse being there. She was born to April and Edward Morris. After she was born they took her back to their home in Surrey. In the early days of Desiree's life the Morris side came to see the child, despite not being okay with Edward Marrying a muggleborn witch. Edward did not care what they said about his wife, he loved her and that was the most important thing to him. They soon accepted this and welcomed the child into their arms, Edward feared that they would reject his child and cast him from their family tree. They had been a fairly new pureblood line. Growing up Desiree had a fairly normal wizarding childhood watching her parents do magic to make her laugh or sleep. With her father being a pureblood he wanted to do everything with magic, however her mother wanted her to do things the muggle way. Her father complied as he loved her so much and wanted her to be happy. Things went on smoothly from there, Desiree's parents would come in go at different times during they day do to their jobs. Desiree's mother was an Auror and her father a healer at St. Mungo's. Desiree was often left alone with her maternal grandmother, her grandmother didn't mind she adored Desiree. Around age five there was on stressful day, Desiree didn't want her parents to leave for work and her grandmother tried to comfort her but she continued to throw a temper tantrum. Her father put his broom down and came over to comfort her but she was still mad and as soon as he picked him broom up the tail was caught on fire. He quickly dropped his broom and smiled at his little princess "My princess got her magic!" He had exclaimed that day. He and her mother were both thrilled, they decided to take a family vacation to celebrate. That's when Desiree's life took a turn for the worst. They had gone camping something her father had always wanted to do, her mother had been and loved it and decided it was a good idea. Her little family was having fun, she was off trying to catch butterflies while her parents watched on. They had soon turned in for the night, they were sleeping peacefully until they had heard a sound. Her mother went to go check it with her wand at the ready and told them to stay in the tent. She crept along the campsite as Desiree and her father watched from a sliver in the tent's opening. Soon a fight broke out and a wizard and her mom were fighting, Desiree was force to keep still by her father. She had deflected a spell and the wizard said a spell and a flash of green light hit her and she fell to the ground. The wizard had apparated out and Desiree ran to her mother tears spilling from her eye to try and wake her up but she would not wake, she looked to her father to see if he could heal her because that's what he did. He looked solemn and shook his head. After the death of her mother she never quite recovered, she was sad every passing day her mother wasn't there to comfort her. Her father became more protective of her not wanting anything to happen to her like his wife...he never remarried himself from being devastated over the death of his wife. While he went to work he had his in-laws who lived close to them come and watch Desiree. More often than not when he would come home he'd find broken items strewn about. He was about to give up when it was Desiree's 11th birthday and she had gotten her letter to Hogwarts. He was overjoyed and knew the professors there would help control her magic. When the day had come she made her way to platform 9 3/4, she was a shy and quiet girl with all the new and older students around her. When she had arrived at the castle she was in awe from the massiveness and the beauty of the castle. She had been rushed into the Great Hall with the other first years and awaited to be sorted. She was not nervous her whole family on her father side had been sorted into Hufflepuff. It wasn't until she put the hat on was when she was concerned. The hat has said she was brave and chivalries but that her kindness and loyalty had outweighed them both. After much deliberation the hat finally shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF' and she joined the yellow and black clad bunch. Life after Hogwarts Shortly after she returned home from graduation she continued to study some more and much to her father's dismay she entered the Ministry of Magic. She currently works in the Department of Mysteries as an unspeakable. Education Year 1-3 '''(2016-2019) Desiree's early years at Hogwarts were the same, going to classes hanging out in her common room. It wasn't until her 3rd year things went from good to worst, when Hawthorne the evil witch took over the school. Her and her fellow students fought against her, and Desiree being the object of the evil witch's tyrant at one point was crucioed by her. She had done this in front of students and professors. '''Year 4-7(2020-2023) The last couple of years have gone in a blur she's a prefect and only a prefect even though her father was hoping she'd be head girl. She's currentlyis currently a graduate of Hogwarts and now works for the Ministry. Physical Appearance Desiree is a short young witch. At a young age she had to get glasses, her father being the pureblood that he was wanted heal her eyes but her mother forbade it and said she was to get glasses. Before her 4th year she was allowed to get contacts, her father begged her to let him heal her eyes, she wanted to keep her glasses and contacts in remembrance to her mother. For awhile she was not wearing her contacts and only just started wearing them recently after Christmas Break. She had dark red hair but due to a potions experiment gone wrong her hair is a lighter shade permanently. She often cuts her hair a lot, she has a nice creamy complexion that she keeps that way with magical products she was allowed to use. She doesn't consider herself pretty as she has not had the attention of many boys. She has amber eyes that she gets from her mother. Typically she dresses on the conservative side form her father's influence. Personality and Traits A shy kind witch, she is often not seen in most social standings and just kind of goes off on her own. She tries to be one of the invisible people and keeps to herself for the most part. Though when she gets to know someone she can really open up to them. She has become a little more confident but that shy kind girl will always be there. Desiree had been known to be stubborn as she gets that from her Mother...the one thing she gets from her father is the ability to get food all over her...you will often see Desiree running to the bathrooms trying to get her clothes clean. She's a nice person and is always up for chatting, most people don't talk to her which makes her sad as she thinks its something wrong with her so a lot of times she'll stay close to her common rooms area. * Shy * Nice * loyal * Friendly * Stubborn * Clumsy Magical Abilities and Skills 'Hogwarts Education Skills:' Potions: This is the subject Desiree excels in, despite the mishap she had with a potion and her hair. There's just something about a simmering cauldron that calms her down. This was also the class her father excelled in as well when he was in school. Transfiguration: This is a class she's either good or bad in depending on the day, however for the most part she can transfigure her item. Charms: As with Transfiguration this goes both ways Defense Against the Dark Arts: One of her worst subjects, she wants to get better as she wants to be an auror like her mother and not a healer like her father. Herbology: She's a Hufflepuff so of course she's good at this class. Flying: She's a good flyer in school and was almost on her quidditch team. 'Ministry of Magic Abilities and Skills:' Since being able to work for the ministry her skills as an Auror were not up to par which greatly disappointed her but she found her calling in the Department of Mysteries, as someone who is very shy she fit in really well. She's very skilled in the potions aspect as well the herbology and divination skills. She's been helpful on many occasions when something odd has come up that no one else could figure out. Possessions Wand: When she went to Diagon Alley for the first time and she had entered the wand shop she had tried so many wands but none of them chose her. That was until she was handed a Hawthorne wand with a Unicorn core, it was very flexible. She waved the wand and flowers poured out of the end. Pet Owl: She was given a snowy owl for getting into Hogwarts, deciding on a name was the hardest part...she had searched and searched but couldn't find one. She finally found a name she liked, she gave the owl the name Aphrodite after the Greek God. Glasses: She doesn't wear them anymore because of her contacts but when she's in her dormitory she'll wear them. Photograph: She keeps a moving photograph of her camping trip, her mother and father smiling and waving. It brings tears to her eyes when she looks at it. Books: She keeps the various textbooks with her. Relationships Currently she has no relationships work keeps her busy. Past Romantic Life She is currently not involved with anyone, she was dating a, Slytherin boy in her 4th year but he ended it abruptly. Had a brief relationship with the Hufflepuff Headboy before their seventh year of school Friends She'd like to have some but nothing yet Rumors Seems a certain Hufflepuff prefect’s favorite activity is staring at the Hufflepuff Head Boy. What’s going on there? Desiree Morris is played by: Christa Thespian Category:Adult Category:Hufflepuffs